


Distractions At Work

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Desk Sex, I can't remember what was said in the actual scene so I made it up, M/M, Missing Scene, Rimming, Sex, affair, bottom robert, misuse of a silk tie, porta cabin sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt, what happened before the kissing at the scrapyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions At Work

Robert stared over his mug at Donny; he glared at the man as he made more promises to Chrissie and Lachlan and rolled his eyes. He put the mug down and reached for his phone; checking the messages before standing up,  
"I have a meeting."  
He pressed a kiss to Chrissies head and walked out of the house. He sat in his car and tapped the steering wheel, forming a plan in his mind. He put his head back and closed his eyes then grabbed his phone again,  
"You at work yet?"  
He tapped the phone in his hand until it vibrated,  
"Yeah. Why?"  
Robert smirked,  
"I wanna see you."  
"Have time for me now do you?"  
"Don't be like that. I always have time for you. I'm on my way."  
He put the phone in his pocket and started the drive to the scrap yard.

He parked up and climbed from the car. He couldn't see Aaron anywhere and for a moment he wondered if the man had left before he could get there. He walked over to the porta cabin and opened the door; smiling at the sight of Aaron at the desk, deep in conversation on the phone as he jotted down notes on a pad. Aaron glanced up and nodded to him before returning to what he was doing. Robert sat at the other desk and watched him intently.  
"Okay...yeah...okay mate. See you then. Bye."  
Aaron hung up the phone and started writing something down,  
"You-"  
He held up a finger and carried on writing. When he finished he looked up,  
"Sorry. Go."  
Robert raised an eyebrow,  
"Go?"  
Aaron sat back in the chair and grinned,  
"You wanted this meeting."  
Robert bit his lip,  
"I wanted you."  
Aaron lifted his head,  
"Is that so?"  
Robert pushed himself up from the chair and walked over to him. He leant against the desk and crossed his legs,  
"That's so."  
Aaron turned the chair slightly and ran his eyes up and down the man,  
"And what am I supposed to do about that? Considering you can't seem to find any time for me."  
Robert frowned and leant over; putting a hand on each of Aaron's shoulders,  
"I'm not here to have an argument."  
Aaron flicked his tongue out to wet his lips,  
"What are you here for?"  
Robert leant in close until their breath mingled;  
"Well I was hoping you'd be up for bending me over this desk and make it so I can't...quite...walk right."  
Aaron swallowed then cleared his throat,  
"And in return?"  
Robert moved his head and kissed Aaron's jaw; biting it gently before standing up,  
"I'll do that thing you like. As an apology. For not being there for you these last few days."  
Aaron sat back and looked up at him,  
"Okay...but I have a few conditions."  
Robert leant back against the desk again,  
"Go on."  
Aaron looked up at him,  
"First...from this moment on, no mentioning the C word."  
Robert frowned and mouthed the sentence to himself before realising what Aaron meant,  
"Okay. Done."  
Aaron stood up,  
"Second...this does not make everything alright with us."  
Roberts face changed,  
"I know. I know that."  
He reached for Aaron and pulled him close to kiss him.  
"I know it doesn't make things better. But...let me try?"  
Aaron leant in close and kissed him quickly before pushing him to sit on the desk as he headed over to the door and turned the key in the lock.  
He looked back at Robert and took his high Vis jacket off; dropping it on the floor and walking over to the desk. Robert took his jacket off and started to undo his tie when Aaron stopped him,  
"Don't. I want you in the suit."  
Robert looked at him and slowly smiled,  
"You're a kinky sod you know that?"  
Aaron trailed his hand up Roberts neck; gripping him tightly and pulling him in for a kiss.  
"Guess I'm learning."  
He ran his fingers down Roberts tie and pulled him toward him. He tangled the tie around his hand and brushed their noses together. Robert held his hips and closed his eyes; moving his head slightly until their lips almost touched. Aaron smirked and pulled his head back slightly,  
"I wish we had more time."  
Robert opened his eyes,  
"More time?"  
Aaron nodded; still gripping the tie tightly in his hand,  
"So we can do this slowly. I can...take my time."  
He dropped the tie and pushed Robert back to sit down on the desk again. Robert spread his legs and pulled Aaron close; pressing his hands against the man’s chest and leaning in to kiss him again,  
"Remember that night at mine, when you kept me on edge for hours?"  
Aaron smiled at the memory; immediately going back to the bedroom where he had tied Robert's hands with one of his ties and kissed, licked, and sucked him all over until Robert was curling his toes in the sheets and begging him for release.  
"I remember."  
Robert kissed Aaron's jaw and smiled. He reached for Aaron's hand and pressed it against himself so Aaron could feel the hardness in his trousers,  
"This is all you."  
Aaron swallowed and looked at him,  
"Stand up. Turn around. Hold the desk."  
Robert kissed him quickly and got into position. Aaron rifled through his desk drawer until he found the small bottle of lube,  
"Shit...I don't have any condoms."  
Robert looked at him,  
"I don't care. I trust you."  
Aaron handed him the lube and stood behind him; reaching around to undo his trousers and pull them, along with his boxers, down to pool at his ankles,  
"Bend forward a bit, spread em."  
Robert bent forward; leaning on his forearms. Aaron pushed his shirt up as best he could and gripped his hip. He grabbed the lube and covered his fingers before dropping to his knees and spreading Roberts cheeks so he could run his tongue over Roberts hole.  
"Oh...fuck..."  
Aaron held Robert in place as he continued his assault on him; alternating between licking the puckered skin and pulling back to push his fingers in slowly before returning to licking and sucking again,  
"Christ....LIVESY."  
Aaron looked up at him,  
"Shhh."  
He pumped his fingers in and out until Robert collapsed against the desk with a whimpe  
"You ready?"  
Robert nodded and tried to prop himself up again as Aaron stood and dropped his own trousers; taking himself in hand and slathering his cock in lube before positioning himself and pushing in,  
"Mmm mm mm...Yeah."  
He smiled as he pushed in fully; holding Roberts hips as closing his eyes as he felt Roberts ass Against his balls,  
"Christ you feel good."  
Robert propped himself up and turned his head,  
"It's been a while..."  
Aaron pulled out until just the head was in Roberts body then pushed back in; his cock twitching in pleasure as he watched himself disappear into Roberts willing body,  
"Oh my god..."  
He thrust slowly; gripping Roberts hip with one hand as the other tangled in his hair,  
"Nnnng....ah...Aaron....Aaron..."  
Aaron started thrusting faster,  
"Yeah...no one gives it as good as me do they?"  
He pulled Roberts head up by his hair,  
"Do they?"  
Robert groaned,  
"No....Mmm."  
Aaron gripped Roberts shoulder and picked up his pace; pounding into him until the only sound that could be heard was their breathing and the slap of skin on skin.  
"Aaron...I gotta..."  
Aaron pulled him up to stand; allowing Robert to grip himself and stroke in time with Aaron's increasingly desperate thrusts,  
"I'm gonna...fuck I'm gonna..."  
Robert cried out as he came over his fist; falling forward and grabbing the desk as Aaron kept up his brutal pace until he pulled out and came in hot spurts over Roberts ass.  
"Oh my god...oh my god."  
Robert lifted his head and turned it to look at Aaron,  
"How the hell am I supposed to clean that up?"  
Aaron pulled his underwear up and shrugged,  
"Uh...oh, gimme your tie."  
Roberts face changed and he clicked his tongue in annoyance before pulling his tie off and passing it to Aaron,  
"Nice. Silk?"  
Robert chuckled,  
"Shut up and clean it."  
Aaron cleaned the mess on Robert ass, leaning down once to bite his cheek; pulling a surprised noise from Robert. He passed the tie back to Robert who used it to clean his stomach and hand before pulling his underwear up. Aaron busied himself doing his trousers up then smiled at Robert who was doing the same,  
"You alright?"  
Robert grinned at him and stepped forward to kiss him.  
"You never fail to disappoint."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I am the best. Best you'll ever have at least."  
Robert grinned and kissed him again,  
"I wish I could stay."  
Aaron pulled away and cleared his throat,  
"What?"  
Aaron looked at him and shrugged as he walked across the cabin and reached for his high Vis jacket again,  
"Nothing."  
Robert sighed and Aaron rubbed his neck,  
"Come on."  
He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on as Aaron made his way from the cabin. They walked in silence across the scrapyard until they reached the van when Robert pulled Aaron around the back and kissed him,  
"What are you doing?"  
Robert shrugged and cupped Aaron's face,  
"Taking a risk? I don't want this to end? I really like kissing you?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"I am a pretty good kisser."  
Robert laughed before leaning into kiss him again. They fell into their usual rhythm until Robert looked at his watch,  
"Mm I gotta go. I'm supposed to be at a meeting."  
Aaron nodded and stepped back,  
"Aaron? Look...bear with me alright? I'll make it up to you."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Yeah. Sure."  
Robert kissed him again,  
"I promise."  
Aaron nodded again,  
"I'll text you later."  
Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets and stepped back toward the porta cabin; suddenly not in the mood to watch Robert drive away.

He clicked the door shut and looked over at the desk. He sighed and started cleaning up the papers. He grabbed the bottle of lube and opened the drawer to drop it in; it was then that he noticed the tie sitting there. He smirked and picked it up,  
"Goddamn Sugden."  
He dropped it in the drawer with the lube and shut it before sitting in the chair and rubbing his face. He took a moment to replay the morning in his mind before getting back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com


End file.
